Timmy’s Typewriter
by KyleRocks1995
Summary: When South Park Elementary faces a special ed crisis, Timmy Burch is in dire need of improving his academic skills. Its up to Kyle and his friends to support Timmy! Rated T for strong language and scenes. IN PROGRESS
1. 1

-Timmy's Typewriter Transcript:

(It's an ordinary day at South Park Elementary. However, Timmy Burch is not succeeding in school, and he has been transferred solely to a special ed classroom by the school staff. Mr. Garrison has to talk about this to his students...)

(Class begins after breakfast, and Kenny is daydreaming about playing basketball with Timmy.)

Mr. Garrison: Hey, Kenny! Quit daydreaming and pay attention, please!

Kenny (frowns and nods): Okay. But where's the nightmare fuel? (laughs)

(class laughs, and Kenny also laughs a bit, smiling.)

Mr. Garrison: Ha ha, very funny Kenny, now sit down and be quiet!

Kenny: Okay. (seats himself down)

Mr. Garrison: Thank you everyone, have a seat. Now, you may notice that Timmy Burch isn't in our classroom anymore. That's because Timmy was placed solely into the Special Ed class by the school staff. Can anybody think of a reason why?

Cartman (raises hand and hops in chair) Hey hey! I got an answer!

Mr. Garrison: Yes, Cartman?

(entire classroom cringes in fear)

Cartman: It's because Timmy's a beef cake. BEEF CAKE! (laughs and snorts)

(class gasps, offended by Eric Cartman insulting a disabled person.)

Cartman: And he's too artistic!

Mr. Garrison: Jesus fucking christ.

Butters: Huh, whaddya say? Autistic? Artistic? What's the difference?

Kenny (looks at Cartman angrily) What the fuck did you say, Cartman? Leave Timmy alone!

Wendy Testaburger: Yeah, Cartman... you should not hurt Timmy's feelings. He's disabled and has autism. How would YOU feel if I called you "beefcake"?

Kyle (angrily looks at Cartman): Cartman, that joke was sick in the head. Timmy Burch deserves better. Now go fuck yourself for insulting Timmy!

Cartman: But Timmy's a dumbass who just sits in a wheel-

Mr. Garrison: You're the dumbass, Eric. Timmy is disabled and he can't help himself like you can. Zip your lips.

Craig: Yeah, Cartman. Some people need wheelchairs, and that's okay. Just like you need to shed off weight.

Mr. Garrison (to himself): Aw crap, all the students are interrupting me in class... (Mr. Garrison covers his ears)

Wendy Testaburger: And BEEF CAKE?! The Amazon Rainforest is being burned for cattle farming and soy! And think about the animals in the-

Mr. Garrison: Enough, class, enough! Enough from all of you little kids!

Cartman (frowns and sinks into chair) Okay...

Mr. Garrison: It's because Timmy is struggling greatly with doing work. There are only a few special education classrooms in this entire school, and Timmy's in one of them. They have people there that will help Timmy and the other handicapped children succeed academically. Does anybody have any questions?

Kyle (raises hand): Yes, teacher?

Mr. Garrison: Yes, Kyle? It's your turn.

Kyle: How much help do the special ed students get on a daily basis?

Mr. Garrison: Not much.

Kyle (starts looking sad and shivers) N-not much? What do you mean by that?

Mr. Garrison: There's really not much. There's a handful of aides and therapists for the many kids in this school, and they all place a couple of disabled students at a time into a stranded room by themselves and a therapist for 25 minutes to do therapy. And two aides here were recently fired for several acts of physical abuse and molestation against minors.

Stan: Molestation against minors?!

Kyle (angry): That's fucking outrageous! The school's setting all these kids like Timmy up for failure!

Mr. Garrison: I agree, Kyle. Just one week ago, an autistic nonverbal girl in fifth grade was molested by her male speech language pathologist in this school. She was molested because the therapist was angry she couldn't talk after numerous intensive therapy sessions. Instead of giving her her speech device, he molested her in anger.

Butters: An autistic little girl? Molested? Holy shit!

Kenny: That story made the headlines last week, ya know.

Mr. Garrison: That speech therapist is fired, and the girl is being homeschooled by her parents for the rest of her compulsory educational years.

Stan: Whew, I hope she's okay.

Mr. Garrison: And the story doesn't stop there. Just yesterday, one aide got fired for beating up and punching a third grade kid in a wheelchair, who has disabilities similar to Timmy, and a dysgraphic 5th grader was forced to swallow hot sauce by another aide, because she used a phone instead of paper to share her answers in social studies.

Kenny: That's sad! (looks towards desk and places hands on face, sad).

———-


	2. 2

-

———

(later, in the locker hallway, Kyle, Stan and Kenny are talking to each other on the way to lunch.)

Kyle: I'm really worried about Timmy and the other special kids. It's not like this small town has much resources to help them.

Kenny: It's sad, bro. Timmy's a great basketball player. I love playing with him.

Stan: But if he can shoot hoops, why can't he feed himself or use a pencil?

Kenny: Even though he's very kind, he's not succeeding...

Kyle: Well... Stan, Kenny, I'll tell you why. It's due to academic neglect by the school system.

Stan: Neglect?

Kyle: Yes. Neglect. It's really messed up.

—————-

(it's lunchtime at the cafeteria, and Kyle gets himself a carton of plain milk, a pear, some brown rice with steamed chicken, and mixed vegetables. The boys are at the table, and Stan, Butters, and Kenny are eating baked chicken nuggets, honey-glazed carrots, and buttered buns with chocolate milk. Cartman is eating a bowl of plain steamed broccoli with plain milk.)

Cartman (at the table with his broccoli, looks angry) Hmph! I don't want a fucking bowl of broccoli for lunch. I want fried chicken!

Kyle: Sorry Cartman, it's doctors orders. You told us that your doctor said for you to eat healthier, and that includes no-

Cartman (looks angrily at Kyle, and bangs his fists on the table): KYLE! SHUT THE FUCK UP, CUNT FACE!

Kyle: Cartman! Knock it off!

Stan: You could've got the steamed chicken, Cartman.

Cartman: Nope. I want fried chicken when I want it, where I want it! And why ya drink shitty plain milk, when y'all can have chocolate milk?

Kyle (measuring his blood sugar): Because chocolate milk is not healthy, Cartman. And I'm type 1 diabetic. Watch your- (looks nearby and gasps) Who's... who's that... looks like Kenny's friend...

(Timmy Burch is next to Kyle Broflovski. Timmy is happy to be with Kyle, and Timmy happily grunts and smiles. Timmy has an occupational therapist by him to help with self feeding skills, as Timmy has difficulty eating. Timmy's lunch is plain milk, puréed peas with puréed brown rice, chicken nuggets, and chunky applesauce.)

Timmy (flaps hands and smiles): Livin' a lie, living a lie Tim-oh!

Kyle Broflovski: Oh, hi Ms., who are you and why are you here with Timmy?

Aide: Nice to meet you, Kyle. I'm Ms. Teresa, and I'm an occupational therapist aide. I work with Timmy and other kids with special needs everyday in the special ed classrooms.

Kyle (blushes, smiles, voice gets softer and milder): Sounds good... what type of work do you do each day?

Ms. Teresa: Good question. I help kids do daily life things, from eating, to bathing and grooming themselves, to socializing, to writing and working on projects with others. It's hard work. Now I have to help Timmy with his lunch, okay?

Kyle: Okay. (goes on to talk with the other boys)

—————-

(Ms. Teresa is feeding Timmy some chunky cinnamon applesauce on a spoon. Timmy feels nervous, as he's used to eating only smooth strawberry applesauce. Timmy starts to have a bit of a meltdown, due to this change in his routine.)

Timmy (flapping hands and yelling) ARGH! No! Timmy Timmy Timmaw!

(Ms. Teresa gives Timmy a weighted sensory blanket and puts it on his lap. This blanket helps prevent Timmy from going into major meltdown mode.)

Ms. Teresa: Calm down, Timmy. Stay calm. (points at the spoon she is holding in her hand) Now, this is applesauce. You like applesauce, right?

Timmy (looks at floor, smiles) Yeah. Livin' a lie Timmy.

Ms. Teresa: Time to eat. Open wide, say "ah!"

Timmy: Ahh. (opens mouth)

(Ms. Teresa spoons some applesauce into Timmy's mouth. Timmy feels a bit nervous, but she praises him for being a big boy.)

Ms. Teresa: It's okay, sweetie. Chew, and swallow. Chew, and swallow. Good job.

(Timmy swallows the applesauce. Although it's a different flavor, it tastes good. Timmy smiles and giggles.)

Ms. Teresa: Good job, Timmy! Yummy, isn't it?

Timmy: Living a lie! Yeah!

(Ms. Teresa cuts up the chicken nuggets into smaller pieces, and mixes them with some of the puréed peas and rice. Making sure Timmy doesn't choke, she encourages him to chew his food carefully.)

Ms. Teresa: Now, time for chicken. With rice, and peas. Here comes the spoon. (spoons the chicken nugget mixture, a couple cubes of nugget with the rice and peas, into Timmy's mouth) Open wide. Say "ahh!"

(Timmy calmly opens his mouth, and Teresa puts the spoon into his mouth.)

Teresa: Now, mouth, close.

(Timmy closes his mouth, and Teresa gently removes the spoon from his lips, leaving the food inside his mouth.)

Teresa: Chew, chew, chew... and swallow. Good boy.

(The scene cuts ahead to Teresa opening up Timmy's milk carton. Timmy's milk carton is plain 1% milk. Teresa also gets a clean, reusable, metal straw for Timmy to drink out of. This type of straw, metal with a silicone tip, also helps work up Timmy's lip muscles. It's a bit hard for him to drink out of, but feasible.)

Teresa: Timmy, almost done. Time for... milk! (gently inserts straw into Timmy's mouth) Sip, sip, swallow!

(Timmy drinks up all his milk.)

(Timmy's lunch is over, and Teresa rewards him with a reward sticker on his shirt.)

Teresa: Great job, Timmy! Yay!

Timmy: LIVIN' A LIE! (giggles).


	3. 3

-Timmy's Typewriter Part 3

——-

(While Timmy was eating, Kyle wrote a quick essay the whole time. Kyle folded up his essay paper and placed it into his pocket for safety. With Cartman's atrocious behavior and attitude, Kyle decides to steer clear of Cartman, so Kyle walks together with Stan and Kenny, as Cartman is taken to see Mr. Mackey for behavior issues. Why? Because Cartman threw a temper tantrum over broccoli, causing him to cry, and he tried to punch a lunch lady in front of everyone.)

Kenny: So, I saw you writing something.

Kyle: Good question. You'll find out in class.

Kenny: Okay.

Stan: Is it that Mars rocks essay we're all doing?

Kyle: No, it's not about Mars. It's about Timmy Burch.

Kenny: Timmy? The wheelchair kid, right?

Kyle: Yes. Timmy, the handicapped kid. Hs not getting enough help in this school, and I decided to write about it.

Kenny: Sounds good, cause Timmy is my friend. I play basketball with him.

(Later in Mr. Garrison's class, the students are being taught language arts. However, the time is right for Kyle, as Mr. Garrison has to teach the students about writing petitions. Thankfully, Kyle already wrote one ahead of time.)

Kyle (raises hand): Mr. Garrison?

Mr. Garrison: Yes, what is it, Kyle?

Kyle: I already wrote a petition. It's about helping Timmy.

Mr. Garrison: Timmy? You mean Timmy Burch, right?

Kyle: Yes. Timmy Burch, the wheelchair kid.

Mr. Garrison: Wow, sounds like a good start for our theme today. Why not start out with you, Kyle?

Kyle: Okay:

(Kyle starts reading out loud his petition to the whole class.)

"To whoever it may concern: Me and my classmates in Mr. Garrison's classroom, are worried about the lack of support and services there is for disabled students, especially Timmy. Timmy uses a wheelchair and has very limited speech, just saying his name and "livin' a lie" over and over again. Wendy Testaburger said that Timmy is autistic. I think speech therapy would be good for him. Possibly a speech device too. He's able to play basketball with my friend Kenny, but Timmy still can't write well or do much schoolwork. He needs more intensive OT and should have more evaluations done. Thank you."

Mr. Garrison: Wow... I'm amazed at this petition, Kyle. You really know how to get the job done. Now, which student is going next?

Clyde: (raises hand): I'm next, teacher. My petition is about growing whole forests to help Africa get greener.

Mr. Garrison: Okay, step up and read for us, Clyde.

(Kyle puts his hand on his chin and frowns on his desk, still worried sick about Timmy. Clyde reads out loud his reforestation essay.)


	4. 4

-Timmy's Typewriter Part 4

————-

(Later on Saturday, the gang decided to do some local shopping. Originally because they needed to pick up some groceries for Liane Cartman, but then Kenny spotted something.)

(Kyle, Cartman, Stan, and Kenny are walking together on the sidewalk, when Kenny spots a thrift store on the way to the grocer.)

Kenny: Hey guys! Look what I found! (points at the store)

Stan: What's that over there?

Kyle: It's called a thrift store. They sell mostly clothes, but other items like books and furniture can be found in them as well.

Cartman: I wonder if they carry canned cheeseburgers. I'm starting to feel a little hungry...

Kyle (feels nauseous) Um.. that's gross, Cartman. So, what do you say, Kenny?

Kenny: Let's go inside, it's open!

Kyle (smiles): Alright, we'll look around.

(Inside the thrift store, Cartman and Kenny were looking at comic books, when Kyle and Stan decided to look at childcare and medical books.

Stan: So I found this book on... making schedules?

Kyle: Good pick, Stan.

Stan: But why would this be important?

Kyle: People like Timmy would benefit from a visual daily schedule, to help them be less afraid of daily tasks. (takes out another book) And this book is about occupational therapy interventions.

Stan: I just found a book about pediatric speech therapy...

Kyle: Does it look good on the inside?

Stan (looks at a couple pages) Yeah, it does. A lot of activities in it.

(Kenny decides to help Cartman buy some educational children's books for the Special Ed classrooms, instead of comic books for themselves. Cartman does not like this idea.)

(Kenny is collecting a few educational kids books, about things like science, history, and culture, but only easy to read ones - as many kids in the Special Ed wards have difficulty reading.)

Cartman (angrily behind Kenny) You bastard! Why the fuck can't I have my comic books?

Kenny: The kids like Timmy are more important.

Cartman: If I don't get my comic book, I'm gonna-

Kenny: THAT DOES IT, CARTMAN! Just buy one comic book and calm down!

Cartman: Uh... okay. At least that's better than no comics...

(Later at the checkout, Kyle and Stan are purchasing books about special ed things, like about developmental therapy, helping special kids, as well as intervention guides.)

Checkout lady: My my my. You sweet little boys are so grown up for your age.

Kyle: Thanks, madam. All these books are going towards our school's special ed department.

Stan: Where did all these good books come from?

Checkout lady: Some of these books came all the way from other states, like Hawaii, New York, Georgia, and Florida. Because people didn't want them.

Kyle: So... why didn't our local Special Ed department already pick these books up themselves? It's weird...

Checkout lady: Because they don't care.

Kyle: What?!


	5. 5

(Just before Kenny and Cartman check out, Kenny sees a typewriter and decides to take it off its shelf. The typewriter is still in its original packaging, and has never been used.)

Kenny: So... a typewriter...

Cartman: Kenny?! What the fuck is that vintage doodad?

Kenny: It's a typewriter, meanie. Timmy Burch can't write or use a pencil, so...

Cartman: SO WHAT? Nobody uses typewriters anymore. Won't you just get him an IPad or something?

Kenny: An IPad? That's like, eight hundred dollars! You know I'm poor. And this typewriter is just five dollars.

Cartman: Yeah, so?

Kenny: I made so much money from City Wok. So I'll buy this all by myself.

Cartman: Alright, you orange asshole. But don't make me play basketball with Timmy later.

Checkout lady: So, Kenny, I'm sorry that Cartman talked to you like that.

Kenny: It's okay. I'm getting this typewriter for my friend, Timmy. He's in a wheelchair, and he was born with a disability.

Checkout lady: I hope Timmy's doing fine now. So this typewriter is just five dollars.

(Kenny gives the lady his five dollars, and he has the typewriter placed into a reusable fabric bag. Stan and Kyle are waiting outside on a bench, when Kenny and Cartman exit the store.)

Kyle: Alright guys, what did you two buy from that thrift store?

Kenny: Some educational books... and this typewriter. (shows Kyle and Stan the typewriter, still in the bag.) It's never been used yet!

Kyle and Stan: Ooh! (amused, smiling)

Kyle: But who's getting this typewriter?

Stan: Yeah, it's not like anybody uses typewriters anymore.

Kenny: Timmy. Timmy Burch.

Kyle: But... Kenny... you know that Timmy can't write or spell, don't you?

Kenny: Not with a pencil or pen, no. But maybe this.


	6. 6

-Timmy's Typewriter Part 6

———————-

(The next day, the boys hop off the bus and walk into South Park Elementary. Before they head to breakfast, they drop off many donated items, all placed inside reusable bags. One of the items is labeled "A Typewriter For Timmy", written by Kenny.)

Kyle: Alright guys... just leave these donations right here.

Stan: Kyle? Isn't this a bit off?

Cartman: Kyle, are you fucking serious? This is a tripping hazard placement. Heh heh heh heh!

Kyle: Well, okay, I'll drag these bags further away from the door. I hope they'll still notice the presents.

Cartman: Oh fuck, I think we'll get in trouble. Thanks, jew boy.

(The special ed teacher opens the door. She wonders what the strange noises from outside were. But when she looks at the bags of gifts, she is pleasantly surprised.)

Teacher: Oh, hi kids. Aren't you supposed to be in breakfast high now- oh, are these donations?

Kyle: Yes, ma'am. We got lost of things from the thrift store to help out this special students and teachers. And we got a present for Timmy Burch.

Teacher: A present for Timmy Burch? What is it?

Kenny: It's a typewriter for Timmy!

Teacher: But we have IPads... why do you think Timmy Burch needs a typewriter?

Kyle: Because Timmy can't write, and holding a pencil or pen seems impossible for him. He keeps failing in class as he doesn't do pages of work.

Kenny: So we decided to help him. With this typewriter. Woohoo!

Teacher: Why, thank you very much, kids. I'll give this to Timmy immediately, and see if it'll help him communicate and do work better. Work hard in class!

Kyle and Kenny (waving goodbye to the teacher) Okay! See you soon!

(as Kyle, Kenny, Stan and Cartman head to Mr. Garrison's class to start off their day, the Special Ed class that Timmy and Jimmy are in has a morning announcement.)

Teacher: Good morning, class. Before we begin, I have an announcement to make.

Jimmy: Well, I hope it's good news.

Timmy (flapping hands and shaking his head randomly): L-livin' a lie Timmy. Go Timmy, go!

Teacher: This morning, some generous kids dropped off bags of donations for us. First, I'll get out a few of the things they sent us, and then, we'll start our day off with mathematics. First, donations, then, mathematics.

Timmy: Duh! Livin' a lie Tim-oh.

Teacher (holding typewriter up for all the students to see): So, this is a gift for Timmy. It is called a typewriter. Does anybody know what a typewriter is?

Nathan (raises hand): Uh, yes teacher?

Teacher: Okay Nathan. Can you please tell us what a typewriter is?

Nathan: Oh yes teacher. A typewriter is a printing machine. It stamps letters and numbers onto paper. To stamp the paper, you type on the keys.

Teacher: Nathan, good job. Does anybody know who invented the typewriter?

Jimmy: Um, didn't the first successful typewriter have more than one inventor? Cause I'm googling it on this IPad thingy. Uh, it was Christopher, Frank, Carlos and Samuel, with all these big last names...

Teacher: Sounds correct. But anyways, let's get on with basic pre algebra for the morning, then we'll do art with geometry. After math, we'll do snack, and during snack, we'll read a story about the Navajo people.

Jimmy: Sounds good, but will we read about Pocahontas?

Teacher: I don't think so. But we'll definitely learn about the Navajo nation... Isn't Pocahontas a Hopi? Well... time to start our morning math. And Nathan, after math and story time, you and Mimsy will have to see Ms. Wesley for OT. And later, after science, you'll both see Dr. Connor for speech.

Mimsy: Well, if you say so, missy! Der! For snack, I swear I want animal crackers!

Teacher: Enough is enough. Time for our pre algebra lesson. In a math question, what do X, Y, and other letters represent?


End file.
